


All's Fair in Love and Science (Illustration)

by Betterwithoutname



Series: Childhood Friends Illustrations [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fanart, Fluff, Illustration, Middle School, Pre-Relationship, Sarah Stubbs - Freeform, Science Experiments, Scott Smith (Orphan Black) - Freeform, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterwithoutname/pseuds/Betterwithoutname
Summary: Illustration for "All's Fair in Love and Science" by BeggarWhoRides. We deserve fluff.





	All's Fair in Love and Science (Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeggarWhoRides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggarWhoRides/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All's Fair in Love and Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509591) by [BeggarWhoRides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggarWhoRides/pseuds/BeggarWhoRides). 



> I didn't explore well the posting options with the first one. Now I know how to do it!

[](https://imageshack.com/i/potb93ETj)

Closer look

[](https://imageshack.com/i/potb93ETj)


End file.
